Dead Blood
The Dead Bloods is a guild unlike any other. And many other guilds, vetran players, and the Admin themselves are confused how this guild is still allowed to operate. The Dead Blood Guild is a murder for hire guild. Assassinations or striaght up sluaghter it doesn't matter to them. Dead Bloods The Dead Bloods is one tough guild. While, the guild itself seems like it shouldn't exsist it follows FFW's guide lines and is allowed to operate. All members and would be members have a few things in common. The two biggest being that every member has 'Black Blood' from the Soul Eater series and a 'Branch of Sin' from the Deadman Wonderland series. Within the guild's headquarters they operate by their own rules and system that is by far the worst of any guild on record. Members may battle other members for any item that they posses in a battle to the death. In fact, the entire guild runs on the bases that a fight doesn't end until some one is dead. This constant battling for life and death as caused every member to develope psychotic tendencies while in a battle. They have a ranking system as well and if any member loses a fight then the player who beat them claims thier rank and the loser is to take the winners former rank. And as of now people outside the guild can by certain items from the guild by paying in sweets. This is becuase of the new guild leader. The guilds motto is: "If it can die..kill it." The guilds symbol is a smiling devil head drawn with black blood. Known Members Shiro Shiro is a 15 year old girl and current leader of the Dead Bloods. She has a buubly personality and tends to speak about herself in the third person. Her appearance like her name is similar to 'Shiro' from the Deadman Wonderland series. Zaraki Former leader of the Dead Bloods and former A-Ranked criminal taken down by Grim in the past. He has spikey blood red hair and wears a modified black straight jacket with a hood attached at the back of the neck, with no sleeves and plain black trousers. QueenDestruction QD to the members of Dead Blood. As her name suggest she wears very extravogant dresses and a golden tairra. She tends to be an ego maniace believing no man can resist her beauty and feels all female players are her enemy(except Shiro). And will go into a destructive rage if a man ignores her flirting. Whip-Mistress Whip to the members of Dead Blood. She is QD's twin sister. And like her name suggest she dresses in very revealing leather clothing. Unlike her sisiter she thinks men are the enemy and seems to suffer from a sister complex. Mad Doc Dead Bloods resident genuis and scientist. But, don't let that fool you he's just as psychotic as every other memeber of Dead Blood. His most outstanding feature is the large bolt going through his head. Meat-Head Considered Dead Blood's toughest fighter. Meat is all muscle and no brain, literaly. He's got the powers and muscle to fight over ten players at once and come out barely hurt. Add in the fact that he's psycho and you got a recipe for disaster. Territory The guild's territoy is know as the Asylum District and is considered FFW's downtown. It's filled mostly with criminals and other unsaviory characters. Music Theme Ready To Die by Andrew W.K. Trivia Category:Affiliations Category:Guilds